nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche 918 Spyder
The 2013 Porsche 918 Spyder is the production version of Porsche's 918 Spyder Concept from 2010. Its 4.6L V8 produces 608 bhp which is aided by two electric motors; one in the front producing 129 bhp and one in the rear producing 149 bhp. The car can be powered by both the electric motors and the V8, V8 only, or exclusively by electric motors. In electric-only mode, it is capable of accelerating from 0-60 mph in 7 seconds with a top speed of 93 mph (150 km/h) and can travel 18 miles. The production of the 918 Spyder began on September 18, 2013 under a limited run of 918 units. The last unit was sold out in November 2014 and the final 918 Spyder rolled off the production line in June 2015. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The 918 Spyder appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (fitted with the Weissach Package) as part of the downloadable Terminal Velocity Pack for the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases. The 918 is an Exotic class vehicle that is unlocked in single player after shuting down the Most Wanted 918 Spyder. It is unlocked in multiplayer upon the player completing 24 SpeedList events in Everyday class cars. The 918 is noticeably faster than its concept sister in multiple ways. Acceleration is far more potent and is on par with cars like the Koenigsegg Agera R and Lamborghini Aventador, while its top speed is improved from the old version. However, the car still struggles offroad, with one of the worst capabilities in the game. It is also vulnerable to being taken down, due to below-average durability. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The 918 Spyder appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a racer vehicle. Racer It is unlocked for the racer faction upon the player completing any of the SpeedLists offered at rank 14. Once unlocked, it can be purchased for . ) |l3= CartoonRivet|l3n= Cartoon Rivet|l3r= Complete two Rank 14 Speedlists ( ) |l4= JustDrive|l4n= Just Drive|l4r= Complete three Rank 14 Speedlists ( )}} ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The 918 Spyder appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as part of an update released on June 27, 2017. It is a reward for completing the Devil's Run: Alpine Storm special event which starts on June 30, 2017. ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The 918 Spyder appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its appearance in an off-road race gameplay videoVideo: StraightUpHippo (2017) Need for Speed Payback - All Hypercars Confirmed So Far (5 Cars Total). Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAiIFaCmX44 released on September 1, 2017, and is printed onto the interior of a limited steelbookStore: Amazon.de (2017) Need for Speed - Payback - Steelbook Edition. Available at: https://www.amazon.de/Need-Speed-Payback-Steelbook-Amazon/dp/B074YFKFXW. Image: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81Ob7CcAPML.jpg release of the game in Germany. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag and race class dealerships upon completing four questlines in chapter 5 - High Stakes. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The 918 Spyder appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The 918 Spyder appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as a secret car that's part of container 10, which was released on October 22, 2019. Stock The stock 918 Spyder can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Gallery MW2012918Spyder2013.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Terminal Velocity Pack) NFSR918Spyder.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' NFSPB_Porsche918Spyder_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSE_Porsche_918Spyder.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Porsche_918Spyder.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Terminal Velocity Pack Cars